It's About Time
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Set after the finale episode 'Soulmates'...what happens next for the newly reunited couple? Disclaimer: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

It's About Time

Chapter One: - My First True Love

Sabrina Spellman sat on the back of Harvey Kinkle's motorcycle, sighing contentedly for the first time, she realised, in a long time. Having walked out on her wedding and spotted her first love waiting for her, she and Harvey had left the church with her family and friends happily waving them off. Sabrina had heard them muttering "it's about time" in reaction to the romantic reunion.

_They knew who my soulmate was all along! _She thought. "Well, they could have told me..." she muttered.

"What?" Harvey asked, bemused. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud" Sabrina replied with a smile. "Actually, do you think we could stop somewhere for a while?"

"Sure we can" he agreed, pulling over when he spotted a nearby coffee shop. They had been on the road for a good half hour, and had ended up on the other side of Boston, which was the area in which Harvey had been living.

Looking around, Sabrina took in their surroundings. "So this is where you live? And here I was thinking that when you left you had vanished off the face of the earth." It was only when she had seen Harvey, for the first time in weeks, that it had occurred to her just how much she had missed him.

As if he had read her thoughts, he grinned and replied "missed me, huh?" The truth was, Harvey hadn't been able to bring himself to let go of her completely when he left. Which was why he hadn't left Boston. "Of course I missed you. Harvey, there's something I have to say." Sabrina had been wanting to tell him since the day he had left. Ever since she saw that note he left her, in his empty apartment. '_I will always love you...' _They entered the coffee shop and found a secluded table in the corner. "Okay...Sabrina, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually. But..." Sabrina took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, I have to tell you this because it's been on my mind since you left. I behaved...I behaved so terribly the last time I saw you. I blamed you for what happened to Aaron and of course it wasn't your fault." Harvey took her hand. "Hey, it doesn't matter. Not any more." Sabrina squeezed his hand but continued her apology. "No, this is important. All you've ever done is support me since you came back into my life. I know it can't have been easy, with this secret that you can't tell anybody about. Yet you've bailed me out of so many difficult situations over the past few years."

She felt tears begin to form as she thought about all those times that Harvey had gone out of his way to help her when a spell or two had gone awry. And how she had taken him for granted all this time. "I need you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I'm so sorry that I didn't make that clear before."

Now tears were falling freely as she looked into his eyes. "Hey, don't cry Sabrina. I know. You don't have to say anything else." Harvey lifted a hand to gently wipe her tears away. Then she took his hand again. There was one more thing she needed to tell him. "Harvey, I know you've probably figured this out by now...being a witch comes with its complications."_ Understatement of the century,_ she thought. "When we were in high school, the worst thing was that I had to keep it a secret from you. I had to lie to you pretty much every day because I had no choice. But being able to share everything with you now is amazing. The universe says we're soulmates, but I knew it the moment I saw you outside that church today. Apparently everybody else knew it way before me though..." Sabrina trailed off, rolling her eyes.

Harvey smiled as he thought back to earlier that day, when a persistent young lady had literally appeared out of nowhere on the back of his motorcycle. "Yeah, now I know what Amanda was trying to do." Sabrina let out a gasp. "Amanda? You mean she found you? My bratty cousin went out of her way to help me? Wow, I must remember to thank her." Harvey chuckled, but Sabrina soon turned serious again as she reached up to run a hand through Harvey's hair. "You know, you're my best friend, too. I think you always have been. And I've never stopped loving you." _Wow, that felt good to say out loud._ "I love you, Harvey" she said with grin.

"You know I love you too" he grinned back. "Is it my turn now?" Sabrina looked up at him, nodding and feeling relieved that she had got everything off her chest. "First of all, I forgive you. I mean besides, I didn't exactly make things easy for you with Aaron. Secondly, I have never minded helping you out with all things magical, because it's a part of who you are. And I love everything about you. Okay?"

Sabrina really was crying now. There was nothing she could say that would top that. So instead, she leaned into Harvey and kissed him. When they pulled apart, she somehow managed to find the perfect response.

"Harvey Kinkle, you are my first, and only true love. After today, I'll never lose sight of that again."


	2. Chapter 2

It's About Time

Chapter Two: - Happily Ever After

After a quick coffee and a bite to eat, Sabrina and Harvey decided to head back to her house. They hadn't really known where they were going before. Everything had happened so fast. But after a long talk, Sabrina asked Harvey to move in with her. Of course, there were Roxie and Morgan to think about, but that could be settled later. They had called letting her know that they would be out for the night; Roxie had to do a slot on her radio show and was going to a party for the birthday of one of her colleagues afterwards, and Morgan had landed a date with the best man (whose phone number she had acquired earlier).

"If nothing else, It's probably a good idea to get back anyway, seeing as I unwittingly invited all the wedding guests back to the house to help themselves to the shrimp" Sabrina said as she and Harvey headed back to his motorcycle. "You've lost me" he replied in confusion. "It was my parting joke, right before I ran out of the church. I told everyone the wedding was off, but that they were welcome to the food sitting in my kitchen...thing is, people still don't get my jokes. So it's possible that they're all there, you know, enjoying shrimp a'la Spellman."

Harvey let out a chuckle as he helped Sabrina onto the motorcycle. "Well then, I guess we'd better get back. I've heard you try and make jokes so...yeah, they've probably eaten you out of house and home."

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Harvey pulled away and began the journey home. _Home. Yeah, I guess that's where we're going, _he thought happily.

When they arrived a while later, Sabrina was relieved to find the house empty. "I guess that means I'm funny after all, huh? Woohoo!" This got another chuckle out of Harvey, who went to the kitchen to seek out some of that shrimp. Before he could eat any, though, he spotted a blonde, short-haired woman sitting on the bench outside the kitchen door. "Sabrina, is that your mom out there?" he called out. Harvey had caught a brief glimpse of her when he and Sabrina had been leaving the church. He had never seen her mom in human form before, their last meeting having been when she had been turned into a ball of wax. Sabrina had since filled him in on the situation with her mother, so he was fully aware just how hard it had been for her.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen and followed Harvey's gaze. "Mom?" she whispered, stepping outside. "I thought you would've gone by now. I mean, should we be looking at each other?" she asked with a look of fear on her face. Harvey stayed in the kitchen, giving them some privacy. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I still have an hour before the witches' council restore the decree. I just came to make sure you're alright before I go."

"Oh Mom." Sabrina sighed. It was always hard to say goodbye to her mother, and this would be no exception. "I'm fine. Really happy. I have you to thank for it too. I'm so glad you could be with me today. Your advice made all the difference." Sabrina had finally ignored all the 'magical' signs regarding the wedding and instead followed her heart – and her mortal side. Which meant that she had realised on her own that Harvey was her soul mate, even before their two soul stones had found each other and fit together perfectly.

"I simply said what any mother would say to her daughter when she's in need of advice. I'm so pleased you're happy, dear." Diana noticed a change in her daughter already. That morning, Sabrina had been stressed. Stressed and tense all day, in fact. Now, she was glowing with carefree happiness. Glancing at the young man in the kitchen, Diana somehow knew her daughter would be just fine.

"Would you like to come in, meet Harvey properly?" Sabrina asked. She led her mother through to the kitchen and went through the introductions. All too soon, it was time for Diana to leave. Sabrina hugged her tightly, trying to hold back tears as she told her "I don't want to say goodbye again." Again, Harvey hung back, letting the two women have a moment alone. "I know. But don't cry darling. I'll call you the minute I get back to Peru." Sabrina let go of her mother and walked her to the front door, Harvey following. Diana turned to him and smiled. "You will look after her for me, won't you?" she just had to ask. "You have my word" he replied, smiling, although his tone was serious. Sabrina and her mother shared one last goodbye hug, before Diana left for the airport.

She had held it in for as long as she could, but now Sabrina couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears, as the sight of her mother leaving became too much for her. Harvey wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed. "Sorry Harvey," she said when her tears had subsided. The couple moved to sit on the couch. "I didn't mean to cry all over you. It's just..." Harvey stopped her. "It's okay, you cry as much as you need to. I'm here."

"Thank you." Sabrina moved to rest her head on his lap. "Ugh, this stupid rule really makes me mad. I mean, not being able to set eyes on my own mother is just...cruel. You know what else is hard? I can't explain to people why I don't see my mother. They think if she's just a plane ride away, I should go visit her if I miss her." Harvey thought back to their high school days. He could recall telling her the very same thing once.

"Oh Sabrina, I wish I'd known before" he told her, softly stroking her hair. She looked up at him with a smile. "No, it's okay. It would've been too complicated to explain back then. But knowing I can talk to you about it now helps."

"You can always talk to me. Remember that" Harvey whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. Sabrina grasped his hand gratefully, kissing it in return. Eventually, the two fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

They didn't wake up until the next morning, when sunlight streamed through the windows. "Morning," Harvey was the first to speak. Sabrina grinned sleepily up at him,"hey."

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his memory drifting back to the events of the previous night. Sabrina sat up, and gave Harvey a soft kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. I'm more than okay. I'm with you." They shared a long, meaningful look before heading to the kitchen together, in search of breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

It's About Time

Chapter Three: - Happy Anniversary

A few months had passed and it was now the week before the seventh anniversary of Sabrina and Harvey's first meeting, which was also her birthday. Harvey was planning to ask Sabrina to marry him on the day, and, having picked up the ring, all he had to do now was wait. But he was nervous, and had therefore been jumpy for the last couple of days. Salem, Roxie and Morgan knew of his plans and were thrilled. Soon after Harvey had moved in with Sabrina (and Salem, of course) Roxie and Morgan had found their own apartment nearby, having decided that the couple should have their own space.

Harvey was awake before Sabrina. Today he was organising a birthday surprise for her. He had managed to get in touch with some old friends for a celebratory gathering. Which is why, when the phone rang just as Sabrina was entering the kitchen, Harvey ran to grab it before she could even say "I'll get it." She looked at Salem in confusion, who simply shrugged, feigning ignorance. Harvey then hung up the phone, the caller having dialled the wrong number. "Whoa, did I miss something here?" she asked. Harvey also shrugged. "Okay guys, I will find out what is going on here. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I will." _And I can't guarantee that it won't involve magic..._

"Well, all I'll say is, go get dressed up. But I can't tell you why," Harvey winked mysteriously at her. Sabrina was intrigued now, so she did as she was told and returned upstairs. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Harvey made Sabrina stay on the couch while he went to answer it. Stood on the doorstep were some old friends that she never thought she'd see again – Valerie, her best friend from high school; Miles, her old college room-mate; and even Jenny, the friend she had made in her first year at Westbridge high.

"Oh my...what the...what are you guys all doing here?" Sabrina exclaimed, running over to hug them all one by one. "Well, Harvey tracked us all down as a surprise for your birthday! We all arrived yesterday and got acquainted while he told us the plan" Valerie explained. "The plan?" Sabrina asked. Harvey spoke up, "we're taking you to lunch, and then they're all staying in town for a few days. Roxie and Morgan are meeting us at the restaurant, so we'd better get going soon."

"Really? This is great, Harvey, I can't believe you did all this! Thank you so much!" Sabrina hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the lips. With that, the friends headed out to lunch. After introducing Jenny and Valerie to Roxie and Morgan, everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves getting reacquainted and catching up. Sabrina discovered that Jenny, who she hadn't seen since they were sixteen, had graduated with a major in psychology and was now working as a psychologist in California. Valerie had majored in photography and had discovered a passion for the skill, now working as photographer for a top magazine in Alaska, where she had been living since the start of their senior year in high school. And after graduating from Adam's college along with Sabrina and their room-mates, Miles had moved to San Diego and now had a successful career as a research scientist.

Later, when they returned home, Sabrina had a huge smile on her face. "Thank you. My birthday isn't even here yet and I already feel spoiled." Harvey's smile was even wider. _That's part one of the plan complete. Let's hope part two goes just as well..._ he thought. "You're very welcome."

Finally, the big day arrived. "Happy birthday!" Harvey grinned, handing Sabrina a gift wrapped box. Opening it, she found a necklace that she had been wanting for ages. "How did you know? Its gorgeous, thank you" she said, giving Harvey a hug. He then handed her a second, smaller box, also gift wrapped. "And, happy anniversary. It was seven years ago today that you came into my life." This time Sabrina unwrapped the box to find an eternity ring which, upon close inspection, she found to be engraved with the words, _Harvey dig Sabrina, 12:36_. "Oh, Harvey," she breathed. "I don't know what to say." He took the ring from its box and slipped it on her finger. Then they shared a lingering kiss. Nothing more needed to be said.

Sabrina spent the day shopping with Roxie, Morgan, Jenny and Valerie. Miles had been dragged along to hold the shopping bags, and Salem had agreed to make himself scarce. Harvey had promised Sabrina a home-cooked birthday meal upon her return. What she didn't know was that he also had a very special question to ask her. Dinner was cooking smoothly until an unexpected guest 'popped' up. It was none other than Aunt Irma.

"Oh Sabrina! Where is my favourite niece?" Irma boomed in her usual sharp tone. Harvey ran in from the kitchen. "Irma? What are you doing here? Uh, not to be rude, but now is really not a good time. The birthday girl isn't here right now, anyway."

"Silence! I shall wait for her, in that case. I do have another reason to be here, anyway. I gather you will asking for Sabrina's hand in marriage?" Harvey was more than a little spooked. "Well, yes. Tonight, actually. How did you know?" _Did I really need to ask? _he thought. "Ah, mortals. So naive" Irma cackled. "As the Spellman matriarch, I am aware of everything that goes on in the lives of my family. Whether its interesting or not..." she muttered. "So, I'll only ask you this once. Can we still rely on you to keep our secret?" _Uh oh, _Harvey thought sheepishly. _I feel another roasting coming on..._


	4. Chapter 4

It's About Time

Previously... "Can we still rely on you to keep our secret?" _Uh oh, _Harvey thought sheepishly. _I feel another roasting coming on..._

Chapter Four: - Will You Marry Me?

"Irma, I thought we'd already been over this," Harvey told the formidable woman. He was confused. He was sure Sabrina's aunt had even started to like him. "You didn't think I'd let this go after just one grilling, did you?" She chuckled. "Besides, now that you're marrying into the Spellman dynasty, it is my duty to make sure you are truly worthy." Irma raised her finger, ready to zap up some kind of torture test for Harvey. But he was ready for her.

"Wait! Before you start this, I think I can save you the hassle. Nothing's changed Irma. I told you, I could never do anything that would hurt Sabrina." For once, Irma was silent, waiting for the young man to continue. She recalled the events of her last visit, when she had offered Sabrina's magic to Harvey. _He used it to change that other mortal back into human form, just to make Sabrina happy..._she thought. Irma looked him straight in the eye as he spoke again, firmly and directly. "I love her, very much. That's the bottom line." Neither Harvey or Irma noticed Sabrina walk into the house, just in time to hear this declaration. She held back a wave of tears and listened, deciding not to make her presence known just yet. She wasn't really up for a 'chat' with her aunt.

"Very well, then," was Irma's response. With that, she disappeared, leaving a semi-destructive breeze in her wake. One which caused a lamp to fall to the floor and break. "Aw man, I loved that lamp!" Sabrina exclaimed. Harvey jumped in shock. "When did you get here?" he asked. "Just in time to hear you tell my aunt straight. I take it she wanted to give you another grilling session?" Sabrina smiled knowingly. "She did, but I had time to speak up before she could do anything. So you heard, huh?" Harvey grinned. She went to give him a hug "I did. And just in case I don't tell you enough, Harvey: I love you more."

"Good. You're kinda early, though..." he replied cheekily. Although he wasn't kidding – dinner was nowhere near ready. "Oh, fine. I guess I'll just leave then, shall I?" Sabrina pretended to be deeply offended. "Absolutely not!" Harvey stated quickly. "Actually, I was going to wait until dinner, but...well, there's something I want to say." He took a deep breath, then continued. "I have loved you for seven years. Never stopped you know; even if you have turned me into a frog, a puppy, and erased my memory countless times."

"Hey, be thankful you're not still a frog – if you hadn't been my true love, not only would _you_ be living in a pond; so would I," Sabrina told him. "Long story," she added. "Oh, sorry, carry on!"

"Anyway. The crazy situations you get yourself into, well it certainly makes for an interesting life! I love every moment of it, and every incredible, magical thing about you. I want to share my life with you, and look after you. So, Sabrina," Harvey bent down on one knee, holding a diamond encrusted ring. "Will you marry me?"

She bent down to join him, her eyes meeting his. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Harvey slipped the ring on her finger next to the eternity ring, the two rings complimenting each perfectly. He then leaned over, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her. Softly, but passionately.

Suddenly they heard a yell, "YES!" It was Salem, who came scurrying in and perched himself on top of the couch. "Hey, you promised you'd be gone for the evening!" Harvey complained. "Since when does Salem ever listen?" Sabrina pointed out. Salem chose to ignore this, and took his opportunity to ask Harvey, "so, can I be your best man or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing! Here is chapter 5, the last in this story I'm afraid. Which is why I have made it a longer chapter. So, enjoy :)**

Chapter Five: - Forever

On the morning of Harvey and Sabrina's wedding, an ear piercing yell woke the household. Harvey was already up. Having stayed at his parents' house the night before, as was the tradition; he had just returned home to get ready. He jumped in shock as he recognised that the yelling was coming from his bride-to-be.

"Don't worry, Harvey, we'll check it out. Remember, it's bad luck to see your bride before the ceremony," Zelda told him. She and Hilda had arrived the night before. They hurried upstairs to their niece's room, thankful that Roxie was out running a last minute errand, and that Morgan was in the kitchen obliviously painting her nails, with the sound turned up on the radio. Hilda and Zelda had a feeling that Sabrina's scream was magic-related, and did not need the stress of explaining some inexplicable problem to her friends.

Entering Sabrina's bedroom, her aunts found her anxiously rubbing her feet. On the floor beneath her bed was a tub of boiling, steaming water. The two women grinned at her. "Oh honey, this is wonderful!" Sabrina gave them each a puzzled look. "Okay, what am I missing here? I sit up to find my feet soaking in a magically appearing tub of extremely hot water, and you guys are grinning from ear to ear?" she asked.

Zelda sat beside her and started to explain. "Well, you know last time when you woke up with your feet encased in blocks of ice?" Sabrina wasn't sure where this was going. "Yeah..." she replied slowly. "So now instead of cold feet, this is...hot feet? What does that mean?" Her aunt continued, "That's just it, it means the opposite." Hilda and Sabrina shared a look, and Hilda sighed, and decided to take over the explanation. "Oh why make it so complicated? Basically honey, this means you have no doubts about getting married, and you are one hundred percent ready. It's a message."

Sabrina continued to rub her sore feet, and replied, "well that's great. But I really didn't need this message, I already knew all that. I mean surely I should have just woken up with like, _no _cold feet? As in, nothing, no magical effects because I didn't need to be warned like last time." Hilda and Zelda thought about this suggestion for a minute, before responding. "I see your point there, Sabrina," Zelda said. "But it's a centuries old tradition, I'm afraid. Anyway, come on, we've got to get you ready! Only a couple of hours until the ceremony now."

With a smile, Sabrina realised that this was it. She was finally going to marry Harvey. The happy thought did not stop her, however, from retorting, "yeah, if I don't get blisters, and can actually walk down the aisle..."

An hour later, with her hair and make up done, the bride headed downstairs to get some food. She had decided to change into her dress after breakfast, as she was running ahead of schedule. Harvey stayed in the lounge with Salem and Sabrina's father, Edward, while the women took Sabrina into the kitchen. There was a sudden tap on the kitchen door and Sabrina looked up in overwhelming amazement to see her mother gazing at her. Hilda let her in with a smile – she and Zelda had been expecting Diana. Sabrina rose from the kitchen table and ran over to her, hugging her mother tightly. "Mom, you're here! I can't believe you're here! Wait, how can we be..." she trailed off, wondering why her mother was still standing there in human form, and why she hadn't turned into a ball of wax already.

Diana stepped back to fill in the blanks. "Well, I didn't think I'd get another chance to be there for you on your special day. But Harvey went to the witches' council on your behalf." Sabrina looked at her aunts, who nodded in confirmation. "He did that for me? Oh my gosh..." she said. "Well, what did he say?" Zelda replied, "he took us with him, so that the council would be assured that he can be trusted. Obviously we had to tell them that Harvey is mortal. Then he respectfully requested that they allow the rule to be lifted again for twenty-four hours. Harvey told the council that he had seen how devastating it was for you to watch your mother leave the last time, knowing you may never see her again. They could see he meant what he was saying, so they agreed to grant his request. I think they were also impressed with his obvious commitment to you."

Sabrina was speechless. In tears, which luckily did not do too much damage to her make up as she had invested in mainly waterproof products, she held up one finger to signal that she would just be a minute. Then, without a word, she entered the lounge, before anyone could stop her. Harvey saw her come in, and said, "Sabrina, wait, I thought it was bad luck to..." She cut him off, simply replying, "I don't care. Bad luck can't touch us. I just...I wanted to say..." she tried to find the right words. "Thank you so much. I can't even explain how much this means to me, having my mom here. Just...thank you," she told him. For a moment they just stood there, Sabrina leaning against Harvey's chest as he put his arms around her.

Another hour later, everyone was at the church and the wedding was about to begin. Her father walked Sabrina down the aisle and, as they were halfway towards the front, her eyes locked with Harvey's. _This is it! _She kept thinking as she beamed at him, his usual charming smile blowing her away as always. And as she reached Harvey and he took her hand, Sabrina knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the happiest day of her life. The day she was going to be connected to her soul mate, forever.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please Review :)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey readers. Just wanted to say thanks for the response to this story, and I'm glad you all liked it! I just read over it again myself, because it was my first story for fanfiction. I still get emails every now and then telling me that someone has reviewed, or added this to their favourites or something – it makes me smile!

I am thinking of doing a sequel to the story at some point, so please let me know if you would be interested in reading it!

Thanks :)


End file.
